Past Pain Revealed and Healed
by IronicTwins
Summary: New author...r&r please! When Kenshin reveals his past to Kaoru, how will she react?


_**From Krazy Kaoru (DeadGirl..who writes all the random non-Inu stuffs): This is my neice Taylor's first fic. BE NICE! I thought it was pretty good myself. Chip in! R&R pleaseeeeee. And check out the rest of the stories under this s/n homie! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, or any of the characters..though I wish that I owned Kenshin! **

PAST PAINS REVEALED AND HEALED

It was a beautiful day at the Dojo. Kenshin was up cooking breakfest with Ayame and Suzume were running around his feet. Sanoske was talking to Megumi, Karou was teaching Yahiko a new technique. Misao was watching them with Tsubame sitting beside her." Yahiko, keep your breathing at a steady pace or you'll lose focus.",said Karou."How about you do this at least two hours and see if your breathing don't change!" cried Yahiko."Just another normal day heh Miss.Karou?", asked Kenshin, bringing the breakfest."Oh, yeah. Breakfest Time!!" cried Yahiko. Everyone sat down to eat.

FEW HOURS LATER

"So, when do you plan on having a wedding Karou?" asked Misao. "WHAT!?!" Karou cried."When you and Kenshin." said Misao."Wedding, wedding there's gonna be a wedding." Yahiko and Tsubame sang. "No, there isn't gonna be a wedding. I think of Karou as a little sister." Kenshin replied." I guess I'll go get the tofu for supper." said Karou, her heart broken. As she left, Sanoske saw tears fall from her eyes."Kenshin did you know what you just did? You made Missie cry." Sanoske yelled at Kenshin."Do you know why?" Kenshin said with sorrow in his voice."What?" Sanoske said. "I know Karou loves me, and I love her too." Kenshin replied."But then,why did you make her cry?" Yahiko asked. "I don't want to lose her like I lost Tomoe." Kenshin said, walking to the door.'Who's Tomoe?" Megumi asked."Tomoe, was my late wife."Kenshin said. "WHAT!?!" everyone cried."It's a long story. And a tragic one at that." Kenshin replied, sorrow in his voice."What.." Sano went to ask but the instant he went to speak, Kenshin walked out the house, all alone, and crying! Tears were falling from Kenshin's eyes like a tropical monsoon. He walked past the edge of town and ran off to the woods when he and Karou fought Gena Udo.

One Hour Later

Karou stepped into her dojo when she saw Sano giving evryone instructions for something." Sano? What's going on?" Karou asked, running up to Sano." Kenshin's disappered. He ran out after you did. He was really upset." Sano answered. "Why?" Karou asked. "Well after you left, I yelled at him for making you cry, but he said that he knew you loved him, and he said that he loved you too. But he also told us something that shocked all of us." Sano said, his voice trailing off. "What is that?" Karou asking, her heart tighting with every second that passed. "He said that he didn't want to lose you like he lost Tomoe." Sano answered. "Who's Tomoe?" Karou asked , her voice rising with every word. "His late wife,"Sano said, then continuing on,"..then he went out with tears rolling down his face."."I'm helping you look for him!" Karou said determiningly."Then what are we waiting for?" Sano said. Then him and Karou ran off into the evening sun, sakura blossoms falling like tears.

Few Hours Later

Karou was all by herself, having split up with Sano just an hour ago at her guess."Where in the world did he go?" Karou thought, scared of what she might find if she sees Kenshin. Then it hit her. THE WOODS! Kenshin always went to the woods if something bothered him. She took off to the woods, her heart soaring ahead of her, searching for the man she loved.

She finally got to the woods and saw where someone had ran into the woods,leading to the place where she saw the real Kenshin ,the Battosi. She walked in the woods every so time calling out, "Kenshin!". She went to call out when she heard muffled sobbing. She looked through the trees to see Kenshin with his back towards her and him facing the wall of the small shrine that held her captive that year ago."Kenshin, are you okay?" Karou said real soft, almost a whisper. Kenshin turned and Karou's heart was torn apart. Kenshin's eyes were bloodshot and tears flowed from them and he had this look on his face like a lost child that lost his mother."Karou?" Kenshin said, his vioce barely a rasp and thick with emotions."It's me Kenshin. Sano told me everything and I forgive you for saying what you did. You had the right reason to."Karou said softly, approaching Kenshin slowly, holding out her hand. Kenshin reached out and grabbed her hsand like a lost friend and pulled her so close that his head was against her stomach, tears staining her kimono. Karou held him there for a minute before she kneeled down and taking his head and laid it on her shoulder. Kenshin cried for another minute before he sat up and said"Please forgive me for ruining your kimono."."It's alright,"Karou said"we all cry at some point, right?". They sat there for a few minutes in silence, trying to find the right time to tell each other what they felt. Kenshin first off said "I'll tell you what happened to Tomoe." All Karou could do was nod her head. "Tomoe was the sweetest person you could meet. She had a laugh like singing doves. She was always happy. "We got married on this day excatly, thriteen years ago. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress." Kenshin said, his voice saying each word with pain."What happened to her?" Karou asked." There was the night. We had been married for eight monthes. I found out that someone was in my house, so I went to investigate," Kenshin said, his face showing no emotions whatsoever,"..I had my sword with me. I went downstairs and attacked."Kenshin grew quiet for a moment, standing up and started walkingaway from Karou. "Kenshin, what happened?" Karou asked, also standing up."You should figure it out Karou."Kenshin said. "I want to hear what happened to her from you Kenshin.' Karou said watching has Kenshin's shoulders started to shake." You want to know what happened ?" Kenshin said, turning to look at Karou, heading for her. "Kenshin?" Karou said , a little scared now." I KILLED HER!!!"Kenshin screamed, grabbing Karou."I KILLED HER KAROU. NO ONE HAS FORGIVEN ME ABOUT THAT. THERE ISN'T A DAY THAT I REGRET DOING THAT AND now..." Kenshin said ,tears starting to apper at the corners of his eyes."But it wasn't your fault. You didn't know until it was to late." Karou replied, putting her hands on the side of Kenshin's face, causing him to look up at her. "It isn't all your fault." Karou said , bringing her face closer to Kenshin's. "But, I forgive you," Karou said, her lips touching Kenshin's, kissing him gently," even if I didn't know her, and plus, I love you Kenshin. No matter what past pains you have, I'll wash them away for you." She said, looking at Kenshin. "Karou?" Kenshin said."What, Kenshin?" Karou answered. "Will you be my bride and stay by my side?" Kenshin asked, kissing her back with so much passion in his heart."Yes. I will." Karou answered, kissing him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
